Sötétség
by We're all living in Hetalia
Summary: Egyre csak az alatta elterülő egykori várost nézte, és hitetlenkedve gondolt vissza rá, milyen volt annak idején. Ha csak egyiküknek is lett volna annyi önuralma akkor és ott…


_**Figyelmeztetés!**_

_Nem véletlen M kategóriás. Van némi téboly-hangulata, úgyhogy csak saját felelősségre._

_A helyszín valahol a Szovjetunióban található, az időpont pedig kb. a 60-as/70-es évekre tehető, de legalábbis valahova a hidegháború folyamán. Oroszország nézőpontja (egy olyan eseményről, ami valójában nem történt meg.)_

_Ha ezen felül valami homályos... nos, igen, ez már csak ilyen lett._

_Tehát tényleg csak saját felelősségre._

* * *

Valahol a városban egy épület utolsó tartóoszlopa is megadta magát, majd hangos robajjal leomlott. Nem ez volt az első, és nem is az utolsó a gigantikus panelházak közül, ami ilyen sorsra jutott, és mégsem tűnt fel senkinek. Máskor talán sikítoztak volna az emberek, néhány perc múlva sziréna hangja hallatszana, de itt csend volt. Halálos csend. Az a kevés kis hang, ami még megmaradt a szivárgó gázvezetékekből jött és néha kisebb-nagyobb robbanások formájában mutatkozott meg. Olykor egészen fülsiketítőre sikerült, de ugyan kit érdekelt? Senkit.

Az utcák mentén óriási plakátok sorakoztak, egy-egy rajzolt üzletember vagy gazdag nő képével, akik cigarettát reklámoztak. Vagy legalábbis egykor azt tették. Pillanatnyilag alig lehetett megmondani az itt-ott elszenesedett, máshol megfakult plakátokról, hogy mik is lehettek egykor régen. Már ha tényleg olyan régen volt… ki tudta volna megmondani? Hiszen nem volt miből.

A nagy toronyóra megállt, nem mozdultak a mutatói egy tapodtat sem. A nap nem kelt fel, nem ment le. Legalábbis a földi ember számára semmiképpen. Az eget olyan vastag szürke réteg borította, hogy a legerősebb napsugár sem juthatott át rajta. Mindegy, hogy verőfényes dél, vagy koromsötét éjszaka, mind egyforma volt, ugyanaz a sötét szürkeség lett belőle a gyilkos takaró alatt. Mert ami odafent lebegett, annak köze nem volt holmi viharfelhőhöz, vagy bármi máshoz, amit az ember korábban ismerhetett. Ez a sötétség a legtermészetellenesebb dolog volt, és mégis; nem lehetett volna ennél _emberibb_. Érezni lehetett benne valami furcsa vibrálást, valamit, aminek nem kellett volna ott lennie. Valami, ami az első pillanatban milliók életét követelte, és utána sem adta lejjebb. Néha egy-egy vörösen izzó darab fém is aláhullt, lyukat égetve bármibe, amihez hozzáért, mígnem elég mélyre fúródott a földbe, és elszürkült.

Nyoma sem volt friss hajtásoknak, vagy akár csak mohának is, ami ellephette volna a falakat, járdát, bármit. A néhány épen maradt épület egyikében egy tévé sistergett, már legalább egy hónapja. Figyelemre méltó teljesítmény, tekintve, hogy áram több ezer kilométeres körzetben nem volt sehol. Ami azt illeti, ember sem.

Az egyetlen élőlény ezen a kihalt helyen egy ország volt, aki elveszített mindent. Az egész világa néhány másodperc alatt indult meg a lejtőn lefelé, hogy aztán szinte egy pillanat alatt semmivé váljon. A testvérei. A barátai. A népe. Az eszméi. A városai. Minden, ami valaha kedves volt neki, megszűnt létezni. Félőrülten bolyongott, miközben halványan remélte, hogy valahol talál majd egy kis reményt. Csak egy egészen halványat. Egy madár, egy fűszál, bármi! De mindhiába, a legtöbb amit talált, egy város volt, aminek még egy töredéke épen maradt – de az egyetlen lakói a plakátról visszanéző figurák voltak.

Akármerre nézett, sehol semmit nem talált, amiért érdemes lett volna idejönni. De hiszen gondolhatta volna, nem volt ez másképp _azóta_…

Keserű gondolatokkal egy magasabb építmény felé vette az irányt. Egykor talán iroda lehetett, de addigra már csak a bivalyerős tartószerkezetéből maradt valami, mely így egy bizarr csontvázra emlékeztetett a semmi közepén. De neki tökéletes volt. Hiszen úgyis mindegy, miért foglakozna ilyesmivel, különben is, életnek nyoma sincs. Nem is lesz már soha.

Felmászott egy vastag oszlopra, aztán még egyre, amíg elég magasra nem jutott. Onnan tökéletesen láthatott mindent, még ha nem is ez volt a legszebb panoráma, ami életében elé tárult. Hiszen kevesen lettek volna képesek meglelni a szépséget az elégett civilek átható szagában, a földdel egyenlővé tett egykori büszke és hatalmas épületekben, vagy az áram híján céltalanul meredező lámpaoszlopokban.

Semmi újat nem tudott meg. De hiszen a legfontosabbat tudta eddig is, éppen csak nem akarta beismerni magának. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a világ, amiben él, halott. De mégis mit tehetett volna? Ha mindezek után életben tudott maradni, akkor sajátkezűleg sem végezhet magával. Pedig hányszor próbálta! És egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Vajon vár rá valaki egy másik helyen? Hol lehetnek most azok, akiket utoljára halottnak látott?

Elgyötörten felsóhajtott. Úgy szeretett volna felnézni a csillagokra, tanácsokat kérni tőlük, mint régen. Nem számít, hogy már tudta, nem az van odafent, mint aminek gyerekként hitte. Csak hiányoztak neki az egyszerű dolgok. A nap, a csillagok, a fény… még a hó is. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ez valaha is így lesz. Hiszen bármit megadott volna, hogy az átkozott fehérségből szabaduljon. Hát, megkapta. Hó helyett égő, radioaktív szemét hullott az égből, és temette be azt, amit első körben nem tudott elpusztítani.

Keserűen gondolt vissza a pillanatokra, amikor egy fényesre csiszolt asztal felett ülve a lelkes hadvezéreivel azt tárgyalták, hogy szerzi majd meg magának az egész világot. Azok az emberek már nem voltak sehol, ő pedig ironikus módon megkapta magának az egészet, és mégsem kellett neki. Hiába volt csak és kizárólag az övé, ha senkivel nem oszthatta meg.

Érezte, hogy sírnia kell, de mégsem tette. Nem büszkeségből – ugyan ki látná! – hanem mert a könnyei már rég felszáradtak. Talán annyit sírt volna, hogy soha többé nem tud majd? Fogalma sem volt, és lassan kezdte teljesen hidegen hagyni az ilyesmi.

Egyre csak az alatta elterülő egykori várost nézte, és hitetlenkedve gondolt vissza rá, milyen volt annak idején.

Ha csak egyiküknek is lett volna annyi önuralma akkor és ott…

Ököllel rávágott az acélszerkezetre, mire az kettévált. Ám nem adta magát könnyen, egy jó hosszú vágást ejtett a kézfején. Nem mintha foglalkozott volna vele. Hiába tudta, hogy valószínűleg az egész környék legfertőzőbb pontját választotta ki magának arra, hogy megsebesüljön. Ha eddig nem halt bele, ezután sem lesz baja, nem igaz?

Valami elrepült a feje mellett. Először azt hitte, hogy egy újabb pokoli darab a szürke égboltból, aztán hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy az a valami alulról jött. Lefelé pillantva azonban nem látott semmit. Már-már kezdte meggyőzni magát, hogy csak képzelődött, amikor az egész acélszerkezet mozogni kezdett alatta. Egy földrengés lett volna?

Ösztönösen, gondolkodás nélkül leugrott a földre (mit neki a több tízméternyi távolság, nem ember, túléli) ahol egy nagyon ismerős sziluettre lett figyelmes. Az imént említett alak hirtelen abbahagyta az épület maradványainak rángatását.

- Na végre, hogy lejöttél… Jó szarul nézel ki – jegyezte meg azon az irritáló, utálatos hangján. Merthogy gyűlölte őt. Meg tudta volna fojtani, és nem is olyan régen még komolyan dolgozott az ügyön. De ez azelőtt volt, hogy azt hitte; mindenki meghalt az utolsó csatában. És most itt állt előtte az örök riválisa égésekkel, nyílt sebekkel, de ugyanazzal a kihívó tekintettel, amivel mindig farkasszemet kellett néznie.

- Te sem festesz jobban – vágta rá különösebb gondolkodás nélkül. A saját kinézetéről fogalma sem volt, de annyi biztos, hogy a szőke előtte nem nyújtott valami kellemes látványt.

Egy pillanatra elfogta a megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem egyedül van. Akad még más is, aki túlélte, nem kell egy örökkévalóságig a kihalt semmi közepén bolyongania… aztán ezt az érzést azonnal felváltotta egy másik. A bosszú, az elkeseredés és a gyűlölet keveréke, ami most erősebben tért vissza, mint valaha. Annyi mindenki közül miért pont _neki _kellett még életben maradnia? _Neki_, aki legalább annyira hibás volt abban, ami történt…

A szőke meglengetett egy baseball-ütőt a levegőben.

- Befejezzük, amit elkezdtünk? – ajánlotta egy féloldalas mosollyal. A tekintete azonban teljesen komoly maradt. Nehéz lett volna megmondani, hogy ő is az őrület szélén állt-e, de egy biztos: ezt most teljesen komolyan gondolta.

Az orosz egy pillanatra megállt, hogy felfogja, mi is történik éppen. Most, hogy már az egész világ elpusztult, szépen végeznek egymással is. Teljes lenne a kép, nem igaz?

- Hát persze – felelt, miközben letépte a hozzá legközelebb eső ereszcsatornát. Hiszen a bombákon rég túl voltak már. Az összes töltet felrobbant, minden vegyi anyag elfogyott, a töltényeket mind elhasználták, ami csak valaha is létezett. Most, az utolsó csatába majdnem fegyvertelenül mentek.

Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy pont a két egykori legerősebb hatalomként a legprimitívebb eszközzel készülnek megölni egymást, de a sors iróniáját kénytelenek voltak zokszó nélkül tűrni.

- Mutasd, mit tudsz! – kiáltott fel a szőke, tiszta erőből lesújtva az ütőjével. A másik kivédte, majd maga is támadásba lendült. Úgy küzdött, mint ahogy más az ismerős utcákon jár; nem is figyelte mit csinál. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ha most véget vetnek az örökös csatáiknak… ha egyikük diadalmaskodik, akkor már tényleg csak egy élőlény marad az egész elátkozott bolygón. És nem ő akart az lenni. De képtelen lett volna megadni magát annyi indulattal és bosszúvággyal, ami most teljes erejéből felszínre tört. Ismét meglendítette a csövet, hogy aztán mégse találjon célba, amikor a másik kivédi… és folytatódott az ördögi tánc, ami úgy tűnt, talán soha nem ért véget. Közben pedig mindkét fél valahol mélyen ugyanazt érezte:

_Bármelyikünk is nyer, annak pokol lesz az élete_…


End file.
